hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Doughboyz Cashout (rap group)
Biography The Detroit super group formed in 2006 when two separate rap crews from the city's Westside came together to combine their unique talents. The mayhem that followed is nothing short of legendary. - Group members and then Oak Park High School students HBK, Payroll and Chaz Bling, made up the young upstart rap group Cashoutboyz. The Doughboyz, hailing from Southfield High School at the time consisted of Roc, Crispy Quis, Clay, Bmo Maine, and Doughboy Dre. Also, AJ ATM from Wyandotte Roosevelt has been making a name for himself, joining the group in February of 2015. In 2008 shortly after realizing the potential the group had, the boys recorded and released their first mix tape entitled "We Run the City". The mix tape was nothing short of pure impact on a local level, forcing Detroit rap mainstays to take notice as well as solidifying a core fan base. The Cashout Doughboyz raw and uncut tales of street life and triumph would keep on coming with the following mix tape "We Run the City 2 - Floodzone". While many rappers seemed content with making "hip pop" this group never once retreated from the honesty in the records they made. The third effort "Chances Make Champions" would truly have this young group in charge of the D. Not only have the streets of this embattled but proud city crowned the team of rhyme sayers champions, but the internet has heralded the Cashout Doughboyz as a viral sensation. With a combined 2 million views on YouTube and still as independent as they were in 2006, it is truly a testament to their ever-growing fan base. In an industry oversaturated with bubblegum raps and auto-tuned hooks, the realness of the Cashout Doughboyz is unparalleled yet perfectly channeled into provocative music. Discography Albums * 2008: We Run the City * 2009: We Run the City Vol. 2 - Floodzone * 2010: We Run the City Vol. 3 - Chances Make Champions * 2011: No Deal On Chill * 2012: The Tester (mixtape) * 2012: Free Roc (Doughboyz Cashout album) Mixtapes * 03/06/2012: Motor City Runners (Doughboyz Cashout mixtape) DatPiff.com * 06/25/2012: The Tester (Doughboyz Cashout mixtape) DatPiff.com Singles * Mar 8, 2011: Grind 2 Shine (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Jul 12, 2011: Mob Life (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Oct 6, 2011: Good Ass Day (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Jul 11, 2012: We Dem Niggas (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Aug 13, 2012: Da Mob (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Nov 12, 2012: Get Money Stay Humble (DoughBoyz CashOut single) Music * Music Videos/Promo * DoughBoyz CashOut - Mob Life (Promo Video) * DBC Payroll - Mob Life (Official VIDEO) * Big Sean Ft Doughboyz Cashout & Dusty McFly - D-boy (Official Video) Links * Doughboyz Cashout twitter * http://www.youtube.com/user/doughboyzcorn11 See Also * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Rap Groups * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rap groups not finish Category:Rap Groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:American hip-hop Category:Gangsta rap Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rap groups Category:African-American rap groups Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Detroit Metropolitan Area